1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to communication devices and, particularly, to an optical communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical communication device includes a substrate, at least one photoelectric element positioned on the substrate for emitting/receiving electrical signals, and a light waveguide transmitting optical signals. The photoelectric element emits/receives optical signals with a transmitting direction substantially perpendicular to the substrate, and a transmitting direction of optical signals in the light waveguide is substantially parallel to the substrate. Therefore, a transmitting direction of optical signals should be deflected for substantially 90 degrees to optically couple the photoelectric element with the light waveguide. In the current optical communication device, a complex coupler is adapted to deflect a transmitting direction of optical signal for 90 degrees for optically coupling the photoelectric element with the light waveguide. However, the coupler increases an assembling difficulty and cost of the optical communication device.
What is needed therefore is an optical communication device addressing the limitations described.